


Blessed

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Goddesses, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, hierophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: Malcolm's had eyes for Dani since the day he met her, but doubts that someone like her could ever have feelings for someone like him. One night at a party, his prayers get answered.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [wonder_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_boy) for being my beta <3
> 
> For [Kinktober](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/627757371721220096/time-to-start-planning-kinktober-fandom-works) Day 15: Hierophilia

Malcolm hands out the invitations to the rest of the team sheepishly. Gil, who already knows what they are, takes it happily. Gil slips the thick cardstock into his pocket without even looking at it. The rest of the team all stare at him. JT stares at the card so hard Malcolm thinks it might burst into flames. Dani takes the card gracefully, her fingers breaking the seal before Malcolm could even say what the event is.

”A costume party?” Dani makes no effort to keep the surprise out of her voice.

”Yeah, my mother throws a huge party every year. It’s actually kind of fun.” Malcolm drums his fingers against his leg.

”I haven’t missed a year since my first invite.” Gil offers up. “One year, Jackie and I won best couples costume.” Gil laughs at the memory.

”It’s true, they did!” Malcolm visibly relaxes with Gil’s attempt to persuade the rest of the team to join this year.

”She went as a lion and I was the lion tamer. She looked incredible in this skin tight bodysuit. I had a prop whip-”

”Oh my god I didn’t need that image.” JT groans but smiles nonetheless.

”If you promise not to have a whip this year, I will most definitely be there.” Dani’s eyes quickly glance over the card. “East Winds?”

Malcolm runs a finger along the inside of his collar, “It’s a big deal. Anyone who’s anyone in Manhattan will be there.”

”So you’re telling me I have the possibility of hooking up with some old money loser? In East Winds? On Halloween?” Dani’s face lights up. She doesn’t notice how Malcolm’s smile falters, but Gil does.

”Maybe, this isn’t the most professional conversation to be having.” Gil knocks on the whiteboard. “We might be able to take holidays off, but crime doesn’t.”

”Yes, sir.” Malcolm mock salutes and JT corrects him on his form, yet again.

Even if Dani made jokes about the party and her reasons for going, Malcolm was thrilled that his team was going to be there. He never had the opportunity to really bring anyone from work before. The FBI always had him out of New York on cases, and when he was in school, no one had wanted to go to parties with him. This is the first time he was getting people to come to a party he was throwing, by association of course.

\-----

”Malcolm, what on _Earth_ are you wearing?” Jessica’s obvious disdain cutting through the light feeling Malcolm has been riding on all day.

”It’s my costume.” Malcolm knew when he picked this costume that his mother would hate it, but that’s what made it fun.

”I invited the bishops and you have the nerve to show up dressed as a priest. I mean _really_?”

”There will be enough people here that they won’t see me. Besides, one of them dressed up as the devil last year, I’m sure they wouldn’t care one way or another.” Malcolm begins straightening the napkins the way he knows his mother likes.

”He was the devil _two_ years ago, darling. Last year he was Uncle Fester.” Jessica smiles at Malcolm, thankful for his help.

”And I must say, you look stunning as…Mary Queen of Scotts?” Malcolm teases her and earns himself an eyebrow raise.

”Oh I see that Ivy League education I paid for it really paying off. No, smartass, I am Marie-Antoinette.” Jessica sighs and smoothes out the creases that were ironed into her skirt.

”Speaking of Ivy League, where is Ainsley?” Malcolm calls to Jessica from across the ballroom floor.

”She had to pick up one last piece of her costume. She was able to rent the Christine costume from Phantom, but she has to sign out the wig.” Jessica sighs. She didn’t like the idea of Ainsley renting a costume that someone else has worn, no matter how incredible the costume may be.

Just then, the lights dimmed and the DJ began to play the very carefully curated playlist that Jessica makes him play each year. As guests start to arrive there’s all sorts of spooky sound effects like screams and creaking floorboards, but once everyone arrives, the dancing starts and then it’s a free for all.

Jessica never spares an expense for her parties and tonight is no different. There are giant displays of skeletons and a pipe organ that Malcolm thinks might be able to play. This beautiful venue was turned into a very ornate and decrepit looking haunted mansion.

It’s so dark that Malcolm can barely make out the faces of the guests as they arrive. He nearly misses JT, completely decked out pirate gear, with a billowing white shirt and a pair of tall black boots. The lights catch on an earring in his right ear, which Malcolm makes a note to ask him about later. Malcolm rushes over to greet him and the two of them walk over to the table with the seating arrangements. JT finds his name and spots Tally’s card behind his.

”I’m sorry she couldn’t make it.” JT picks up her card and fiddles with it. “She didn’t want to leave the baby with a sitter.”

”No issue at all. I get it. I probably wouldn’t want to either.” Malcolm looks at JT expectantly and JT gives a shy smile before pulling Malcolm into a hug. “Thank you for coming.”

”Are you kidding, man? No way was I going to miss this.” JT drops his phone next to his plate and looks around at the mostly empty table. Malcolm watches JT, seeing the calculations going on inside his head.

”I’m the first one from the team that’s here?” JT almost looks mortified.

”I wouldn’t necessarily say that. Edrisa just arrived!” Malcolm points to the door where the Bride of Frankenstein stands. She waves to the two of them and easily picks out her seating card among the dozens of rows of identically folded pieces of paper.

Strips of gauzy white fabric trail behind Edrisa. Even in the darkness of the room, her smile when she gets to the table is blinding. She has a white streak in her normal black bob, giving Frankenstein’s Bride a cool, modern look. She hangs her clutch on the back of the chair and sits down, all while gushing over how stunning the place looks. Malcolm beams, and points out that he picked out the bats hanging from the ceiling.

Gil is the next one to join them. Malcolm slaps JT’s shoulder, getting him to look towards the main entrance. Gil is dressed as a NASCAR driver. He’s in a leather jumpsuit with patches on the back and red striping down the sides. He walks over to the card table with an easy swagger and the three of them back at the table can’t help but to watch with open mouths as Gil strides up to them.

”Boss, you look great!” JT’s eyes reflect the lights dancing around the room as he takes Gil in.

Gil slides into the seat between JT and Edrisa, leaving the three seats left at the table for Malcolm, Dani, and Ainsley. Raking his fingers through his trimmed goatee, Gil leans forward and makes a joke, low enough so only JT can hear, about how uncomfortable the jumper is.

Before he can move closer to better hear the conversation, Malcolm’s attention is held by the woman who just walked into the party. It’s Dani and she’s breathtaking. Malcolm’s heart hammers in his chest, he suddenly feels woefully underdressed, unworthy of being in Dani’s presence.

She’s back lit from the bright lights of the hallway, with the yellow light flooding their party room streaming through the curls of her hair. Her hair is braided to stay out of her face, leading back to a ponytail sitting at the crown of her head. The ringlets fall perfectly over the side of a small gold beret clip adorned with jewels. She has rose gold flakes pressed all over her face making her look like a living work of art. Fabric wraps around her arms, braided and gold, and they knot together at her wrists where she has thick, gold bracers.

A pink gown drapes itself over her curves. It fades from an off white around her neck to a fuschia down at her ankles. It’s a lovely grecian style dress and Malcolm knows who Dani came as: Aphrodite, the goddess of love. The dress has a slit trailing up to her thigh exposing enough of her right leg that Malcolm finds it impossible to look away. Dani’s heels are gladiators and when she walks the dress fans out so that everyone can see just how high up the straps go.

”It seems we have a war of religions going on.” JT teases.

”I thought priests took a vow of celibacy?” Gil nudges him.

”Oh, you got it _bad_.” Edrisa chides.

Malcolm doesn’t pay them any mind. Nothing they could say can topple the way he feels for Dani. The absolute majesty of the way she commands the room. Seeing her here, it’s an epiphany for Malcolm. He can only attribute it to a miracle, though he’s distantly aware of how hard he’s gripping the back of his seat so his legs didn’t give out.

”Sorry I’m a little late. My GPS took me to the rear gate.” Dani’s perfume clouds Malcolm’s senses. Dani didn’t come dressed up as Aphrodite, she _is_ Aphrodite.

”It’s okay. I’m glad you made it. You look, oh my god, Dani, you look incredible.” The words tumble out of his mouth faster than he can account for.

”Why, Father, I didn’t know you felt that way.” Dani’s lips curls back into such a sweet smile. If Malcolm thought he had a chance with Dani, that smile would’ve solidified it.

The use of his assumed title to address him stuns Malcolm. He doesn’t know how to respond. What’s the proper way to address a goddess? Are there even words to capture all that he feels for her? Malcolm doesn’t think so. Instead, he just blushes and tucks his chin to his chest, unable to look into her face. Perhaps he’ll burn to a crisp if he tried, like so many other human lives tragically lost to the love of their gods.

He can feel Dani’s eyes continue to bore into him, and Malcolm lets her. He’s in no position to tell her what to do, or to come up with something on his own to move things along. He fumbles with the onyx rosary in his pocket, thankful for something to still his tremor. When Malcolm still doesn’t say anything, Gil comes to his rescue.

”Dani, do you want anything to drink?” He looks at Malcolm pointedly. As if to say _come on I raised you better than this._

”I could go for a glass of champagne.”

”I’ll get it for you.” Malcolm speaks hurriedly, not wanting anyone else to have the opportunity to provide something for Dani. She smiles at him and he melts under it.

”I’ll come with you.” Her tone makes it clear that she was planning on joining him at the bar regardless of what he said.

The two of them walk over to the bar side by side. Malcolm gets to the bar first and orders for Dani, requesting the best champagne that they have. He then orders a simple gin and tonic for himself. The bartender hands them their drinks and Malcolm insists on carrying the glass for her. Heading back to the table, Dani stops him. His arm burns under his jacket where she touches him.

”Let’s take a walk.” She looks over to the adjacent room, where there are a few velvet couches set up and the glow of a fireplace. It looks so warm and inviting, their own haven. Their own private heaven.

No one looks at the pair as they exit the main hall and enter the longue. No heads turn or fingers wag as Dani shuts the door behind them. Her brown eyes go dark with something Malcolm can’t bring himself to name. He fidgets with the rosary some more.

”What’s that?” Dani asks leaning against the door. The way the light from the fire jumps, Malcolm isn’t sure that she isn't on fire herself. Glowing like a thousand suns.

”What?”

”In your hand. What is it?” Dani could’ve asked Malcolm to bare his soul to her and he would.

”It’s a part of my costume. Prop rosary.” Malcolm holds the string of beads up. He freezes when Dani pushes off of the door and crosses to stand in front of him. She takes the rosary from him and he lets her. He’d let her do anything she wanted. What could a mere mortal do to stop a god?

Holding the loop open, Dani places the rosary over Malcolm’s head, with the tail of it hanging down the center of his chest. He looks at her in disbelief, unsure if this is his mind playing tricks on him or real life as he looks between Dani’s expectant watch and the cross hanging down on his stomach.

”These aren’t supposed to be worn.”

Malcolm mentally smacks himself for that. Dani is just a few inches away from him, her hands resting on the back of his neck. Out of all the things he could have said, he had to go with that.

”I’m sure your God will forgive you.” Dani steps even closer to Malcolm. He gulps, trying his best to remain calm.

”I- I don’t-”

”I’m older than Him anyway. I’m sure He’ll understand you obeying what I ask of you for the time being.” Dani slips into the role easily and Malcolm gratefully follows suit. He can’t imagine Dani hitting on him, Malcolm Bright of all people. He can, however, picture the Greek goddess of love coming down to Earth and setting her sights on a priest.

”Do you think you can do that?” Her cool tone has Malcolm’s mind reeling.

”Yes. Yes, of course. Whatever you want, goddess.” Dani blinks slowly, her acknowledgement to Malcolm playing along.

”Wonderful.” Scooping up the bottom of the rosary, Dani leads Malcolm to the red velvet arm chair in the corner of the room. She holds her skirt out before sitting down and crossing her legs so that her left foot peeks out through the slit.

Unsure of what to do with himself, Malcolm errs on the side of caution and kneels down in front of Dani. She tilts her chin upwards, a sign of approval, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Malcolm sits there, patient as ever, unwilling to make the first move. He knows enough that he can’t just touch her. His fingers claw at his thighs, desperate to get a hold of her, but he keeps them glued to his legs. He won’t move until he’s told to. He won’t do anything besides what he is instructed to do.

Uncrossing her leg, Dani leans forward, towering over Malcolm. “Do you want to touch me, Father?”

”Yes please, goddess.” Malcolm bows his head, not making eye contact. He can feel the heat radiating off of her. He wants to burn with her, to be caught up in something so cosmic that it just consumes him.

”Are you worthy?” she asks, one hand coming up to clutch his chin. Even with her holding his head up Malcolm keeps his eyes down. If he looks, the levity of the situation might hit him.

“No, goddess. I’m not. I am just a priest, I am not worthy.” Malcolm licks lips.

“That’s not true.” For a second Dani drops the act, genuinely upset that Malcolm would say he wasn’t worthy of her. But she can see the way his eyes shift, she can feel the way his jaw clenches beneath her hand. She slips back into the role. “If you weren’t worthy, I wouldn’t have appeared to you.”

“Thank you.” Malcolm breathes out. He lets his mind wander for a moment, thinking of how the two of them would look to any unfortunate party guest who happens to stroll through those unlocked french doors. He smirks, flipping his hands over so his palms face upwards. Ready to receive anything his goddess wishes to bestow upon him.

The shift in Malcolm’s thoughts was not as subtle as he had hoped. Dani follows his thought process, wordlessly, she lifts a delicate hand, jewelry glinting in the light, and plucks the white collar from around Malcolm’s neck. Her other hand comes forward to join it and she begins to undo each black button from the neck of the shirt down to mid chest.

“He really took His time with you, didn’t He?” Dani muses. Her nails lightly scratching at his bare chest.

“Am I up to your standards?” The worry bleeds through his voice, nearly collapsing the safety of the assumed roles.

“Tell me, would I pursue you if you weren’t? I could have anyone I wanted. I chose you.”

Malcolm finally looks up at Dani. The back of her hand skims along his cheek, his jaw, up in his hair. The soft touch quickly turns rough and Dani locks her hand into Malcolm’s perfect hair. Pulling at the roots, Dani guides Malcolm forward. Already anticipating what she wants, Malcolm lunges forward, stopped only by the sharp tug on his hair.

“Ah ah ah. You take _only_ what is given to you.” She lightly chides, and the words go straight to Malcolm’s cock.

Malcolm nods, not caring about how the movement forces him to pull on his own hair. Relaxing, he waits for Dani to move him at her own pace. She guides Malcolm’s head to her lap. Her grip loosens, turning from firm to kind, and she runs her fingers through Malcolm’s hair. Almost immediately he feels as though she’s put him into a trance; the calming motion, the silkiness of her dress, the warmth of her body - Malcolm’s eyes flutter closed.

”Thank you.” Malcolm whispers. He feels much calmer, more grounded, ready to give Dani the attention she deserves.

”Oh, you’re sweet. Let’s see if you can use your lips for other kinds of praise and worship.” Dani draws the slit of the dress back, her legs sliding open so Malcolm can fall deeper into her lap.

Before he does anything, Malcolm looks to Dani for permission. In the most reverent voice he can muster, he asks, “Can I move these?” Malcolm motions her to her panties, not wanting to touch them without her permission.

”Whatever’s easiest for you.”

Malcolm hooks an index finger and pulls the fabric to the side. He’s had eyes for Dani since the moment he saw her, but he never expected he would actually get this far. Malcolm purses his lips, and drops light kisses along the inside of Dani’s thighs. He works his way to the crease of her hip, and finally closes in on what he’s always wanted.

Dani sighs happily above Malcolm, her fingers aimlessly carding through his hair as his lips move against her soft skin, trying to memorize everything about her. Dani’s perfect. A swell of emotion bursts from Malcolm’s chest and he moans beneath her. The feel of Malcolm’s stubble against her and his noises get Dani to tilt her hips upward, giving Malcolm better access to her. His chaste kisses turn open mouthed and soon, he’s running his tongue along her folds.

It’s no surprise to Dani that Malcolm’s talented in the bedroom, but she wasn’t expecting him to drive her crazy like this. His lips are just so perfect, and plush, and pink. Unconsciously, she rolls her hips, rocking up against Malcolm. He sits there obediently, letting his deity use him however she needs.

”Ah, _Malcolm_ ,” Dani whines, “more.”

She doesn’t have to say please. All she has to do is ask and Malcolm will do anything within his power to do it. And if Dani wants more, Malcolm has so much more to give.

Pointing his tongue, Malcolm circles it around her clit. He can feel it harden and throb with each pass. He brushes the flat surface of the muscle directly against her and Dani jerks at the stimulation.

”Do that again.” She commands.

Malcolm happily complies, rubbing the broad expanse of his tongue against her. Dani’s pussy shines, her wetness leaking causing Malcolm’s efforts to glide against her skin. The two of them lose track of time. Each more than content to be locked away in their own little world with all their attention focused on the feel of Malcolm against Dani.

”Fuck, fuck, I’m so close.” Her voice pitches up. It comes out tense and breathy.

Malcolm tilts his head back to speak, “Please, I want to taste you. I want to make you come, goddess. Want to be good for you.” Malcolm dives back in.

This time, he slides his tongue inside of her. Loosely thrusting in time with each rock of her hips. Dani’s thighs close around Malcolm’s head and hold him in place. He can feel her muscles working around him, her legs and walls contracting around his body, the pleasure he’s giving her nearly too much to handle.

”Yes, yes, yes, _yes_.” Dani cries out. “Put your fingers inside me.”

Slowly, Malcolm teases the pad of his index finger in and out of Dani. He spreads her slick around before finally pushing his finger in all the way. He curves it and pets her from the inside, massaging her walls and sucking at her clit. Dani moans and Malcolm adds a second finger, letting the drag of skin on skin push Dani over the edge.

” _Ah. Oh my god. I’m coming, I’m coming!_ ” The words are ripped from the back of Dani’s throat.

Malcolm stays where he is, poised to taste every last bit that comes out of Dani. He works his fingers as she comes, giving her something to grind onto, as he laps up any trace of their encounter. When she sags back against the chair, Malcolm gently removes his hands from her and sucks his fingers into his mouth.

He’s a mess. His hair going in all different directions, shirt unbuttoned, and the lower half of his face shines with Dani’s spend. Malcolm moans and pumps his fingers, swirling them around in his mouth. He opens them to form a “v” shape and lewdly licks at the webbing between the digits.

”Oh, you’re awful.” Dani pants. She fixes her panties to sit back on her hips properly and drapes her skirt over her lap.

Malcolm, still on his knees, grins up at Dani. “Was I up to your standard, goddess?”

”Not bad for someone who’s taken a vow of celibacy.” Dani runs her thumb along Malcolm’s lips, laughing as he tries to catch it in his mouth.

”That God means nothing to me now. I only serve you.” Malcolm bats his eyes at Dani. Both of them can feel their resolve to not talk about whatever is going on between them cracking. “If you would have me, that is?”

”Come here.” Is all Dani says in response. Using the corner of her skirt, she dabs at Malcolm’s chin, cleaning up any evidence that could give the two of them away. Then she fixes his hair, meticulously putting each strand back into its proper place. “There, now you’re present- ah, wait. Let me do your buttons up.”

Too stunned to move, Malcolm watches as Dani cleans him up. Puts him back together, with all the knowledge and skill one could get from being the person who took him apart in the first place. He knows that she avoided his question. He won’t press her on it. She had said that she had just wanted to hook up with some old money loser. He supposes he does fit the bill.

”Malcolm, of course I’ll have you.” Dani meets his gaze. She holds it, and she means what she said. “But only if you’ll have me?”

”God, Dani, yes.” Malcolm surges forward and kisses Dani. Her lips are just like how he envisioned: soft and perfect. Dani giggles when he pulls away, resting her forehead against his.

”We should get back to the party before your mother sends Gil after us.” Dani hops up from the chair. She gestures the rosary still around Malcolm’s neck and he sheepishly stuffs it back into his pocket.

The two of them pick up their forgotten glasses and head back to the table. Ainsley is there, the ingenue, and she can spot the chemistry between them from a mile away. It probably doesn’t help that Edrisa definitely filled her in on everything too.

”So, Father, need to repent?” Ainsley quirks an eyebrow at him.

”There’s not one sin my god doesn’t already know.” He says looking directly at Dani.

”Geez, ew. I regret asking.” Ainsley jokingly gags and Edrisa coos excitedly for them.

”Where’s Gil and JT?” Dani asks, relieved that she could avoid their smirks.

”Uh, not sure. I think JT went to go call Tally and check in on her and I’m pretty sure Gil said he was going to the restroom?” Edrisa looks at Ainsley who nods. “Yeah, the restroom.”

Dani disguises a laugh as a cough. Malcolm pulls her chair out for her, then finds his own seat. Just then, Jessica is at the DJ booth telling everyone that the buffet is now open. _Perfect timing,_ Malcolm thinks to himself as they make their way over to the tables lined with food. He and Dani share a look.

”What do you want?”Malcolm picks up a plate.

”I can serve myself. I’m a big girl.” Dani slides the plate from Malcolm’s hands. “Besides, I’d like to see you eat something.”

Malcolm blushes and picks up a second plate, for himself this time. He’s reaching for the first hot dish when he feels Dani’s lips against his ear.

”We should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a crack ship "hidden" in here ;p
> 
> If this is your cup of tea (hold the ketamine) come and join us over on the [pson trash server](https://discord.gg/GvNf8ek) or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tess_genor%22)


End file.
